


Пепел, слёзы и весенняя зелень

by altersweetego



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altersweetego/pseuds/altersweetego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не только Гарри свойственно винить во всём произошедшем себя одного.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пепел, слёзы и весенняя зелень

Больше всего на свете Гарри Поттеру сейчас хотелось сесть за большой дубовый стол, взять перо и свиток пергамента, чтобы переписать свою жизнь заново.

Он прекрасно понимал, что в данный момент ему, по сути, должно было хотеться совсем другого. Ну, например, большую и уютную кровать, чтобы выспаться после бесконечных поисков крестражей и утомительной битвы, или нормальный ужин… или завтрак. Или обед. Неважно. Это то, что касается желаний «для тела». А «для души»… Для души тоже полагалось бы хотеть чего-то иного — отдыха, понимания, всепрощения, слёз в чью-нибудь тёплую и мягкую жилетку, в чьё-нибудь надёжное плечо, за чьей-нибудь широкой спиной… Спрятаться, убежать, переждать, пережить. Смириться.

А вместо этого хотелось сесть за большой дубовый стол, взять перо и свиток пергамента, чтобы переписать свою жизнь заново. 

С этим умом, с этой памятью — вернуться куда-нибудь в прошлое и начать действовать… Без предисловий. Не участвовать в Турнире Трёх Волшебников, разоблачив Крауча-младшего в самом начале. Не считать Малфоя наследником Слизерина, без долгих предисловий забрав у Джинни дневник Тома Риддла и тут же уничтожив его. Не прятаться от Блэка, не защищать Коросту, не тратить драгоценное время на вытягивание информации из Слагхорна. И вообще, курса с пятого, нет, с четвёртого, нет, прямо с первого — броситься искать крестражи. 

Нельзя. Не перепишешь. Не изменишь.

Но как смириться?

Смерть Седрика до сих пор отзывается внутри горькой судорогой, от обречённого хохота Сириуса нестерпимой болью стучит в висках. Дамблдор. Уставший, не способный и не желающий сопротивляться Дамблдор. Картина его падения с Астрономической башни словно выгравирована на внутренней стороне век. А ведь прошло уже время. Но оно не лечит. Совсем. Ни капли.

Ничто не забывается, боли не становится меньше.

И вот, сегодня. Или уже вчера… Люпин, Тонкс, Фред. Слёз нет, не было и не будет, но вовсе не потому, что парни не плачут, или, ещё более пафосно — может даже, герои не плачут. Слёз нет не потому, что для них ещё не время. Не потому, что слезами тут не поможешь. Слёз нет просто потому, что эту боль не выразить, даже если рыдать целый месяц. Внутри всё выжжено и пусто, как будто последняя Авада Кедавра Волдеморта всё-таки добралась до цели, но по странному стечению обстоятельств поразила не тело, а душу. 

Горы тёмного пепла внутри. Даже если там когда-нибудь появится нежный зелёный росток, он успеет тысячи раз погибнуть, пробираясь через чёрную золу к жизненно важному свету. И, кстати, даже если пробьется, ещё неизвестно, поможет ли ему этот свет. Потому что если внутри Гарри сейчас и осталось солнце, то его лучи, скорее всего, смертоносны.

Джинни, маленькая Джинни, она должна стать для него этим зелёным ростком! Гарри вспомнил её лицо, вспомнил, как отчаянно она сражалась с Беллатрисой. Джинни сильная, она справится: её любовь сможет прорасти даже сквозь каменную кладку, не то, что через какой-то там пепел. Но… Гарри вспомнил, как рыжеволосая девочка плача, бежала за Хогвартс-экспресс, не желая расставаться с любимыми братьями. Сразу же вспомнил Фреда — и с беззвучным стоном опустил голову на ладони.

Волшебная палочка, забытая, лежала рядом с ним на земле.

— Поттер, — раздался над Гарри голос, который он сейчас совсем не хотел бы услышать. 

— Что тебе нужно, Малфой?

— Я… не хотел, чтобы Гойл и Крэбб пытались тебя убить. 

Гарри не поднимал головы. Если хорёк хотел сказать что-то в знак примирения, то это были не те слова. 

— Я уже понял, — он всё-таки снизошёл до ответа.

Разговаривать совсем не хотелось. Чёрная пустота внутри сотрясалась болью каждый раз, когда слово срывалось с губ. А вот Малфою, похоже, было необходимо с ним пообщаться — именно здесь и сейчас.

— Рад, что вы победили.

Пустые, ничего не значащие фразы. Гарри только ниже опустил голову, старательно прячась от внимательного взгляда. Этот взгляд он чувствовал кожей. Привык за столько-то лет, ничего удивительного.

Хорёк, судя по всему, собрался долго тут с ним проторчать. Гарри услышал звук шагов и шуршание мантии, ощутил движение по левую руку… Покосился сквозь пальцы: так и есть, ещё более бледный, чем обычно, Малфой сполз по стене рядом с ним. Уже успел где-то умыться, избавиться от копоти Адского пламени, вот что значит мордредова аристократическая чистоплотность!

Гарри представил себе, как он сейчас выглядит. Очки, это он знал, — набекрень, все заляпанные и грязные; волосы — как всегда, в разные стороны, но теперь ещё и слиплись сосульками; одежда наверняка вся рваная и в грязи. 

А этот… Гарри снова покосился сквозь пальцы и удивился тому, что у него, оказывается, остались ещё хоть какие-то чувства. Застарелую ненависть, может быть, больше нельзя было назвать ненавистью, но, по крайней мере, она заставляла его чувствовать себя живым.

Даже кулаки слегка зачесались.

— Поттер, прости меня, — голос Малфоя больше не был ни надменным, ни ровным, и Гарри поспешил снова спрятать лицо в ладошки, потому что услышал отчётливый всхлип и боялся увидеть то, что обычно всем этим всхлипам сопутствует.

Слёзы хорька.

Такое вообще бывает?

Надо уточнить у Хагрида, как-никак именно он больше всех знает о волшебных животных.

Это проснулась способность шутить. Пусть горько, но всё же шутить. Гарри прикусил губу в удивлении.

— Я не думал, что так будет, — школьный враг перешёл на шёпот, но и шёпот выходил у него жалким и прерывающимся. — Я не хотел.

Минут пять Гарри молча слушал сбивчивые речи Малфоя. В них не было особого смысла — только неясное бормотание, только сплошное «я не знал», «я не хотел», «я не думал», только горький прерывистый шёпот, полный раскаяния и подлинной боли. 

— Ты же никого не потерял на этой войне, — буркнул Поттер и тут же пожалел о сказанном, потому что слизеринец понёс что-то уж совсем несусветное.

Что-то про Крэбба, про дружбу с детства, про «тётю Беллу», про гордость, про фамильную честь, про тонкую грань между «плохо» и «хорошо». Впрочем, очень может быть, что последнее Гарри просто послышалось, потому что в тот момент он и сам думал о чём-то подобном.

— Это я во всём виноват, — вдруг отчётливо прошептал Малфой.

И подозрительно замолчал. Гарри поднял голову и покосился на него с недоумением, и тут же чуть сам себе не врезал за это. Потому что после того, что он увидел, выбора особого не оставалось: запрокинув голову, хорёк смотрел в небо, и по щекам у него текли крупные слёзы, хотя отчего-то было понятно, что он всё ещё изо всех сил пытается сдерживаться. Так что Гарри в очередной раз сделал то, чего сам бы желал для себя: притянул к себе идиота за шиворот и обнял покрепче.

— Ты не виноват, — зачастил он, обращаясь сразу и к Малфою, и к себе самому. — Все ошибаются. Все знали, на что идут, у всех было, ради чего отдать свою жизнь. — Гарри при всём желании не смог бы пожалеть Беллатрису и хотел было сообщить об этом, но вовремя понял, что винил Малфой себя не в её смерти и даже не в смерти в Крэбба, а просто во всех без исключения ужасах, которые творились вокруг него последние годы. — Никто не умер зря… Теперь всё закончилось, всё хорошо будет… Я тебе обещаю, правда, всё совсем по-другому… И больше никто не умрёт, и…

Тонкие белые пальцы цеплялись за его плечи, и, успокаивающе поглаживая Малфоя по спине, Гарри не замечал, что и сам плачет. Слёзы по-прежнему не могли ничего изменить. Их по-прежнему было слишком мало, чтобы справиться с бесконечной тянущей болью, но вместе с ними солнце внутри Гарри понемногу превращалось из смертельно опасного багрового шара в привычные животворные свет и тепло… Солёным дождём слёзы проливались на курганы из пепла, и, может быть, парни не плачут, но крохотный зелёный росток, пустивший слабые корни где-то там, где одна окровавленная душа прижималась к другой, просто не выжил бы — без этих слёз.


End file.
